The Poop in My Pants
“'The Poop in My Pants”' is a promotional short episode of Rick and Morty, serving as an alternate ending tag to "The Rickchurian Mortydate". Synopsis Enjoy these warm and squishy moments as we explore all that Mr. Poopybutthole has to be thankful for. Plot The last few seconds of "The Rickchurian Mortydate" plays, with the Smith family laughing, and then the credits roll. Mr. Poopybutthole watches the credits from his house and after turning off the TV, he looks through his photo album, titled "The Poop in My Pants". The photo albukm illustrates the events he went through during the third season. Mr. Poopybutthole attends Harry Herpson High School, during the height of the aliens coexisting with humans on Earth. There, he meets and falls in love with Mrs. Poopybutthole. They soon become boyfriend and girlfriend and later graduate together. Afterwards, they assist the human species in taking down the Galactic Federation. They later go on many dates together, and their love is, for the most part, blissful. The only problem displayed in the album was when toxic versions of them fought and argued, but this was resolved, when they were put back into their normal bodies. After dating for apparently an entire year, Mr. Poopybutthole proposes to Mrs. Poopybutthole and she accepts, with tears of joy in her eyes. They have a Jewish wedding and move into an apartment together, also adopting a pet dog and cat. The cat and dog bonded as friends, but the cat one day grew old and frail, until it sadly passed away. After they moved on, Mr. and Mrs. Poopybutthole concieved a baby. When Baby Poopybutthole was born, they claimed to have officially built their family, which is where the photo album ended. Mr. Poopybutthole puts the photo album down and looks at his wife, feeding his baby. He reaches for his cane to get out of his chair, before realizing he doesn't need it. He then stands up and walks over to the kitchen all by himself. Characters Major Roles *Mr. Poopybutthole *Mrs. Poopybutthole *Baby Poopybutthole Minor Roles *Jaguar (Pictured) *Varrix (Pictured) *Jew (Pictured) *Mr. Poopybutthole's Dog (Pictured) *Mr. Poopybutthole's Cat (Pictured; Deceased) *Summer Smith (Name Written) Trivia *This episode gives tons of depth to Mr. Poopybutthole has a character. It acts as though Mr. Poopybutthole had a significant role in Season 3, with him and Mrs. Poopybutthole appearing in scenes from certain episodes and going through a romantic story arc. *Mr. and Mrs. Poopybutthole attended Harry Herpson High School. *Mr. Poopybutthole has a reward card from the Galactic Federation. *The episode "Rickmancing the Stone" is references, when Mr. and Mrs. Poopybutthole were attacking members of the federation in the same dystopian world Summer and Hemorrhage were in. *Jaguar from the episode Pickle Rick can be seen jumping out of a helicopter in the picture of Mr. and Mrs. Poopybutthole on a tandem bicycle. *In the picture, where Mr. Poopybutthole was singing to his girlfriend on their picnic, a Varrix from the episode The ABC's of Beth can be seen, watching them from the bushes. *Toxic versions of Mr. and Mrs. Poopybutthole appear, calling back to "Rest and Ricklaxation". *The memory Morty had in "Morty's Mind Blowers" of Mr. Poopybutthole proposing to him is seen again, only this time, instead of Morty, it's his actual wife. *The Jew from "Get Schwifty" is the judge at The Poopybutthole wedding, revealing that Mr. Poopybutthole and his family are Jewish. *Mr. Poopybutthole had a dog and a cat, but the cat died prior to his son's birth. *A congratulations card was given to The Poopybutthole after their baby was born. At the bottom of the inside of the card, it's clear the note was written to them by Summer. *Mrs. Poopybutthole's pregnancy photo is a mimic of Beyoncé's own pregnancy photo from 2017. *Mr. Poopybutthole overcomes his so-called "paralyzation" from getting shot by Beth in "Total Rickall" and gives himself the power to walk, without his cane. Videos File:The Poop In My Pants Rick and Morty Adult Swim-0 Category:Promotional